Best Christmas Ever
by LadyWolvie82
Summary: Yang and Weiss bring the dog they rescued from their mission home - only for them to find a letter addressed to them from Winter. Will the contents of the letter make it their best Christmas yet? Rated T for language. Also, the OC paired with Winter is Setzer from Final Fantasy VI (he's not in the story but is mentioned), with Relm (FF VI) shows up here.
1. Part 1

A/N: This is my Christmas gift to _**LadyVallhalla**_. Only warning here is language (hence the T rating). Before I forget, Weiss and Yang are married in this tale, with the Yang here from the current volumes, the tale being fluffy. It's in two parts because most of the first part is in a flashback, although neither part is very long.

 **Best Christmas Ever** , **Part 1**

Yang is concetrated on the road, driving herself and her wife, Weiss, home from the no kill shelter with the dog they rescued, Winter, who's proudly sitting on the former heiress' lap and keeping her legs warm and the couple safe throughout the drive home. Earlier that day, the married couple had to make a visit to their doctor in regards of the gender reveal for Yang and Weiss' child, which they find out in that visit they're having a girl. Fortunately for the couple, they didn't care if their child was a boy or a girl; the only thing that mattered to them was the child being a healthy one. Winter the dog was the happiest dog in all of Remnant, mainly because he's now the fur son of the two people who saved and brought him back to health while the married couple was on a mission they took together. Weiss, giving the pooch the attention he deserves, fondly looked back at the mission that introduced her and Yang to their dog...

 **Flashback, One Year Ago**

"Yang and Weiss Xiao Long, you two have been given a mission that will take you away from home for two months. Here is the needed paperwork you'll need to get to the log cabin near where the mission will take place. If you have any questions, now is the time to ask them..." Professor Port informs the married couple, earning an odd look from the couple. For the moment, Yang and Weiss could only look at each other for a few moments, before going over the details of what their mission entailed for the next two months in silence, to keep themselves and each other level headed for what's to come. Knowing that Ruby and Blake just returned from their mission, they knew that the Xiao Long household is in good hands with the Ladybug pair staying there, since the Belladonna household is getting remodeled, saving them Lien by having a temporary home of sorts. Once the Freezerburn couple went over everything with the Belladonnas for the next two months, Yang and Weiss were on their way to the location of their two month long mission; fortunately, the two pairs are able to communicate with each other but only agreed to talk about the important stuff. With the Xiao Longs taking the SUV, the Ladybug pair had their trusty red and black patterned sedan in the driveway, making it clear to Yang and Weiss' neighbours on who is in the area and watching over the Xiao Long household for the next two months.

Fortunately for Yang and Weiss, the location for their lengthy mission is one where they can contact the right people in case they spot something or if anything happened to either or both of them as the signal was strong enough. With tearful exchanges between Ruby and Yang, the Freezerburn pair then head out to the location where their mission is based, which was somewhat secluded and cold, but had more than enough supplies for them both to survive the conditions for the next two months. During the drive to the location, which Yang was driving the SUV, Weiss took a thorough look at the paperwork regarding the log cabin they'll be living at for the duration of their mission, with the objectives being more clear to them in writing, since Port's explanation went over their heads during the briefing of the matter. Chuckling to herself, Weiss is hopeful for the mission to be a huge success, a trait Yang clearly rubbed off on her. The driver was a bit longer than usual, but it wasn't something Yang couldn't handle, a reason why Weiss married her in the first place. Upon arrival to the area where their mission began, it was Yang who got the paperwork from Weiss to hand off to the Ranger in the area. It was a minute after looking after the paperwork and checking their ID's that the Ranger gave them the okay to proceed to where their cabin is, handing them the map of the area to help.

Yang and Weiss would be floored when they walked in the door to their cabin.

XXX

A male dog, running for his life and in desperate need of shelter and solid nourishments, somehow, someway, finds a decent sized but vacant log cabin. Frail in size but young, he goes as fast as he could to ensure his survival for a while longer, as he was the only dog who survived the brutal winter after the rest of his pack were taken by a combination of the cold and heartless souls seeking their fur. It was a miracle that the door to said cabin was open just enough for him to sneak inside, which harsh winds slam it shut very shortly after he gets inside, with the weather somehow shielding him from the human intruders. Making his way to the living room, there's a fire that is, by an unknown miracle, still going but not as strong as before he arrived, providing the lonely and afraid dog the much needed warmth for an unknown amount of time. Taking advantage of having the place to himself, he decides to rest by the open fire, hoping that someone will come and save his life. Two days pass by before it's safe for him to take his leave from said cabin to find game for him to eat, as he was smart to wait out the blizzard before doing anything else, to keep himself hidden from those who were hunting him out in the wilderness from a few days before.

Once the door to the cabin he "crashed" opened, the dog feared the worst on instinct and hid behind the door that led to a bedroom, that the heartless souls from a few days ago finally found the log cabin and came to finish the job they had. The dog, nameless by nature, was surprised beyond belief to see two women with a decent amount of paper and plastic bags in their hands walk into the cabin, with the bags containing what he desperately needed to survive and, maybe, get the medical treatment he is in dire need of. The conversation they had was of a completely different matter, slowly getting the dog away from the bedroom and make his presence known to the pair he saw: the women were talking about apprehending a small group of humans for slaughtering dogs for varying reasons. He barked as loud as he could, which alerted both the tall blonde woman with a prosthetic right arm and a short white haired woman bearing a noticeable facial scar, which the shorter woman couldn't help but cry upon seeing him in such a condition that he was in. _Poor dog, he's afraid. Don't worry, Yang and I will take great care of you buddy,_ was the only thing on the white haired woman's mind upon seeing him, making him smile for the first time, as he knew that at least someone was able to relate to his situation.

Upon seeing Weiss' friendly eye to eye contact with the nameless dog, Yang couldn't help but smile at the scene. It reminded her of how well her wife was with Zwei when they were dating all those years ago, which was a determining factor in why Yang and Weiss married after only two years of dating. Yang's smile had the dog's heart soaring, for the hope he had for someone to save him finally became a reality to him. It didn't take long for the married couple to name him Winter - Weiss' older sister. "It's a fitting name for him, you brute. Winter might be my older sister, but he survived the blizzard and arseholes who wanted his fur. Isn't that right, Winter..." Weiss explained, which the colour of his fur, which was mostly white, was the selling point for him to be named Winter. It took Yang a bit of time to think about, but after thinking about what he went through, Winter turned out to be a fitting name for the dog, who gave the married couple his undivided attention. Over the time they were at the cabin and doing their mission, Yang and Weiss both made sure that Winter was well fed, bathed, and loved as he should have been from the start, Winter, not to be outdone, helped the married couple with their mission in ways they couldn't have done on their own. They made the perfect team all mission long.

Sadly, all good things came to an end for the trio at the end of their mission two months later, despite the mission itself being a huge success. Yang and Weiss kept in contact with not only Ruby and Blake, but also those who assigned them this mission, as often as they could, knowing that they'll be bringing a dog back to their area who is in need of medical attention, meaning that they'll be forced to part ways upon arrival to the no-kill shelter. All three of them would be sad, with Weiss taking this the worst of the three, but it would make the most sense for the time being. Yang, however, had made arrangements to where they can visit the dog whenever they could, until Winter made a full recovery and can be adopted by anyone at any time. With this in mind, the married couple dropped off Winter at the no-kill shelter that was trusted by Ruby and Blake, which Weiss and Yang couldn't stop crying when parting ways from Winter, knowing that things won't ever be the same for them at all for a while. It was minutes after this that the Xiao Longs got their partial payment for the mission, along with news that their home was getting redone, to add more rooms to the quaint home, along with needed repairs from the wear and tear the house went through.

The home improvement for the Xiao Long household took longer than anticipated, which Yang and Weiss stayed with the Belladonnas at their newly remodeled home on the other side of town. For the Freezerburn pair, they made good on their word by visiting Winter at the no-kill shelter when they were able to, taking note that he still had a while to go in his recovery and that he was the happiest when he saw them visit him. It was during one particular visit that the head of said no-kill shelter, a kind woman by the name of Relm Arrowny, who does painting on the side when she's not running the shelter, wanted to talk to them about Winter, and the smile on Relm's face said that the talk would be a good one. It turns out that, as part of the payment Yang and Weiss are still owed for the mission, that they will be able to keep Winter forever once he makes a full recovery, which is in a few weeks from what they were told. It turns out that the Freezerburn pair have been trying to start a family ever since they wed a few years ago, but everything they tried had failed up to this point. It was very recently discovered that, a few months after they returned from their mission, Weiss was finally successful in getting pregnant with their child, and that they'll have a gender reveal with their doctor the morning they can take Winter with them.

When the day came that both the gender reveal for their child and taking Winter home with them, the married couple were nothing less than a pure nervous wreck, knowing that both incidents will forever change the Xiao Long household, making it complete at long last. A dog and later a child of their own, giving Weiss the peace of mind she'd yearned since childhood; for Yang, it meant that she can truly start living again after Adam Taurus and his douche bag move that costed the blonde most of her right arm. Blake and Ruby were there for the pair every step of the way - even Jaune gave them a helping hand by delivering the varying furniture to the Xiao Long household with Ren and Nora's help. It was after Relm came to the pair with Winter by her side that Weiss couldn't stop smiling - it was the same smile that Winter the dog fell in love with, causing both Winter and Yang to smile as well. Winter's hug to Weiss' stomach was the most heartwarming scene at the no-kill shelter, as both Yang and Relm took pictures of this action, as the dog was happy to be the big fur brother to his human sibling. A staff member then took pictures of Relm posing with the Xiao Longs, plus Winter, which would greatly help the no-kill shelter for years to come.

 **End of Flashback**

"We're HOME!" Yang gleefully shouted as the two humans, plus dog, arrive at the redone Xiao Long household. To their surprise, some presents were placed on the front porch by the main door, all meant for Winter: a food and water bowl with his name on it (thank you Nora), with a dog house made for him in the front yard (thanks to Jaune and Ren for building it) and varying packages for their child (which Ruby and Blake either made or purchased). However, the most surprising thing in their mailbox was from the one person Weiss was sure she'd never hear from again: a letter address to Yang and Weiss Xiao Long, with a care package underneath that very mailbox, from Winter Schnee-Gabbiani. Even Yang was floored by the letter being there, knowing that the Schnee family's known stance on homosexuality, but the smiley face on the front of the envelope gave the couple something to hope for, which, upon first reading the letter, was confirmed, that Winter wasn't like the Schnee family at all, for the older Schnee sister gave her support to the married couple.

What the letter entailed would heal Weiss' soul at long last, and had Winter Xiao Long the dog to thank for the timing of that letter.

The Xiao Longs wouldn't stop smiling.

 **To Be Continued...**

A/N #2: In Best Christmas Ever, Part 2, the contents of the letter to Weiss and Yang are revealed!


	2. Part 2

**A/N** : In part 2, the married couple, plus Winter Xiao Long the dog, read the letter sent to them from the older Schnee sister, with a surprise message for the women. I will add here that I have a Ko-Fi account (LadyWolvie82), so if you want to send a tip my way to support, go for it!

Upon seeing the smiley face on the front of the envelope, Yang couldn't stop smiling at it. Winter Schnee, from the blonde can remember, has been vocal about her support for the LGBTQ Community, and upon finding out that Weiss is a lesbian, the older Schnee sister abandoned the noted Schnee stance on homosexuality, making sure that the relationship she had with the Schnee family had become estranged, to give her unconditional love and support for her younger sister Weiss. Yang, in Winter Schnee-Gabbiani's eyes, is perfect for Weiss for every reason that can be thought of. "Let's get inside the new home to open this lot of packages from everyone and then read that letter, Princess..." Yang wisely advised to her wife, knowing that there's LOADS of items for them to sort out and they have the next few weeks to themselves before Yang takes on a short but grueling mission in Mistral and paired up with Ruby as well.

Taking the two bowls for the pooch upon heading inside, Weiss playfully rolled her eyes at the "Princess" nickname. _It's fucking Snowpea, you big brute,_ Weiss thought to herself after walking into their remodeled and now bigger home, for there's more than enough room for their soon-to-be daughter as well as Winter the dog. Going into the kitchen, the former heiress gently place the two dog bowls down shortly after fill Winter's water bowl with fresh, clean water and his favourite brand of dog food in the good bowl that Relm had gifted to the couple upon formally adopting Winter. Once she returned to their living room, which an open fire was going in their fireplace that Yang started, Weiss immediately went for the sofa so that she can help her wife sort through the items they were given by the people who love and support them, with Winter Schnee-Gabbiani now on that list by her own accord, which meant the world to the Xiao Long family.

Once the married couple get Winter fully settled into their home, Yang and Weiss begin sorting through the gifts they got from everyone. With Yang left in awe at how good the gifts for their soon-to-be daughter from Ruby and Blake were, Weiss opened the care package from Winter and Setzer. Having met the gambler-turned-pilot once before during a mission but not knowing that he is married to the older Schnee sister, Weiss carefully goes through the items meant not only for the two women, but also for both pooch and child. _Sister knew exactly what to get to help Yang and I - I miss her so much..._ the former heiress mused to herself, becoming sad over the fact that it's already been long enough since the Schnee sisters saw each other and doesn't know if she'll ever see Winter Schnee again. Fortunately, Yang was done with sorting out most of the items in time to see Weiss' current emotional state, prompting the blonde to comfort her wife.

"Let's read the letter that the older Snowflake wrote us now, Snowpea…" Yang announces to her wife, knowing that the 'Snowpea' nickname she gave to the former heiress when they were dating made Weiss smile, which was doing the trick to this day. After a few moments to think it over, Weiss agrees with Yang and they open the envelope together, to see a somewhat short, but very well written letter from Winter Schnee-Gabbiani, and in her handwriting, no less. After glancing its contents, Yang and Weiss read the letter of support for their relationship and marriage...

XXX

 _Dearest Yang and Weiss Xiao Long,_

 _You two are surprised that not only I addressed you both by Yang's surname but also this letter was coming to you at all. I know that you two were assuming, for the longest time, that I am homophobic, just like the men in the Schnee family, along with my and Weiss' late mother, and the Schnees that came before us, and you have every right to think that way because of what and also who I'm associated with. However, I can assure you both that the only thing I have in common with the men from the Schnee family is the surname. I do not share their ideologies on homosexuality whatsoever, and I most certainly do not share their ideologies on other important matters that is life for both humans and faunus. If anything needs to be said here, it's that you two have my unconditional love and support. Weiss...Yang... I'm so very proud of you both for being who you truly are, even more so by making a lifelong commitment to each other. I congratulate you both on the resounding success of your marriage, and the fact that you're still going strong to this day makes me even more proud to know you both as people and as women. Setzer informed me that you two were trying to start a family since you got married that day, and before me I must add, which we got varying items for your daughter (Weiss, you can thank your doctor for telling me... I have my ways in case you're wondering) and Winter the dog (Yang, I forever am in your debt for naming him after me). In case you're wondering - this letter is all of my doing. Setzer, your brother-in-law, had and has nothing to do with this. With that being said, I do want to say this: Weiss, making the decision to not take over as head of the Schnee Dust Company like I did had to be the most difficult decision you've ever made, and knowing your reasons, it was one that freed you the most as a person, for it allowed you to live the life you truly wanted to live. Your friendship with Blake (please tell her and Ruby that I said hello by the way) and love for Yang is what inspired me to start writing this letter to you and to Yang. Speaking of the "brute" - Yang, thank you for making Weiss the best woman, the best person she could be in today's society. Sometimes I wish to get more time away from the military to visit you two, but knowing Ironwood, it can't be the case for who knows how long. However, when that day comes, Setzer and I will most certainly let you both know the details of our visit. In parting, I will only say this much to you, and I will use this quote: "To thine own self be true" - stay true to yourselves, who you are, EVERY DAY that you're alive. Be the best people you can be, the best parents to Winter and your daughter. Always know that Setzer and I will keep you all in our thoughts...and that we'll always love you both equally from our hearts._

 _All of our love and support,_

 _Winter and Setzer Schnee-Gabbiani_

XXX

"Winter denounces the Schnee stance on homosexuality...but how?" Weiss asked her wife, knowing that the blonde was just as in disbelief over the matter as the former heiress is. Yang couldn't stop crying happy tears over the news, that Winter Schnee-Gabbiani fully loves and supports them. They were equally shocked that Blake was referred in the letter to as just Blake and one of the two inspiring sources for Winter to write that letter to the Xiao Long couple. Knowing now that they have an ally in case things go south, the married couple, plus Winter the dog, have a quiet dinner together, with the pooch having a nice dog bone that Nora purchased for them earlier that day. The trio even have a wonderful night of sleep, with Yang placing one hand on her wife's growing womb, and Winter placing one of his paws in the same area, barely touching Yang's hand that was already there, with a vow to love and protect Yang and Weiss' daughter for as long as they're able to do so, which helped Weiss get some much needed sleep after the day they've had.

Relm Xiao Long was born on her due date, and healthy as a baby girl can be. Both Winter the dog and Yang were there for the successful birth of the baby girl, with the pooch smiling at the newborn nonstop while Weiss and Yang were both crying happy tears, seeing Relm for the first time. Yang was able to get the okay from Relm Arrowny to name her and Weiss' daughter after the one who helped Winter make a full recovery at the no-kill shelter. Even Ruby and Blake were there for the moral support Yang and Weiss needed. Looking at the Xiao Longs' daughter in awe, Ruby subconsciously had her hands going towards her womb, knowing that she and Blake were expecting a child of their own in five months' time, something that will shock the living daylights out of both Yang and Weiss, although they won't know the gender of their child for another week or so. For now, however, Yang and Weiss treasured every moment with their daughter Relm and their fur son Winter, relishing the fact that the Xiao Long family is finally complete.

Five years later, on Christmas Eve, Relm Arrowny, who has since married but her husband took her surname, received a card from the now complete Xiao Long family, with a photo of a happily smiling Yang, Weiss, Winter (the dog) and Relm all close together, wishing the older Relm and her family a Happy, Merry Christmas. "Best Christmas Ever." Relm said to herself, knowing that she made the right choice by ensuring that Winter Xiao Long the dog was in his forever home.

Best Christmas ever indeed.

FIN


End file.
